


winter's not just coming, it came and then it went

by najak3



Category: Galavant (TV), Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Drabble, Gen, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 18:36:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5881339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/najak3/pseuds/najak3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Westoros was never a land made for heroes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	winter's not just coming, it came and then it went

Westoros was never a land made for heroes. Heroes died quickly there. It was not a land for humor, or song, and everyone who wished to survive long had use of a sword. This left him with precious few options for narrative survival. Ultimately, there was really only one advantage he could press, if he ever wished to return to his beloved Isabella.

“What is your name, stranger?” the guards pressed.

“They call me Sir Deadpool”, Galavant replied.

_The fourth wall’s a suckers game anyways. Got to cash in on the newest craze as long as you can_ , Galavant decided.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to read this crossover, and it didn't exist that I could find. So I wrote this. If it inspired you, please let me know!


End file.
